The Journey Begins
by Amarie Gyanha
Summary: I wrote this with my friend. Pippin is in Mirkwood, and he meets.... Well, Why don't you just read this your self?


The Journey begins..................  
Written by Emilia Pomales and Karalina McGilvery  
  
Chapter One  
  
_Pippin leaned against a large tree. His elven hood, still caked with dirt from the journey, was covering half his face and if not by his height, he unable to be identified from the other hobbits. His mouth, being one of the only things visible, sat still without a frown or a smile. But being a Took, his mouth soon came to be wide with happiness._

_Aneara glided through the trees. Her dark clothes and black cloak made her blend in with her surroundings. Her hood was pulled over her head, hiding her face. She enjoyed Being alone. Every thing was silent then. And yet, she enjoyed commotion, and causing trouble when ever she saw a chance and getting away with it. She smiled to her self. No one knew her name, and those few who did never knew where she was, so not getting caught was a cinch. She was careful of who to trust, though, and careful to be aware of who and what was around her. After all, she was a wanted girl. She looked human, and was as clever as an elf, which made sense since she was a half- elf and all._

Pippin's smile left his face, the journey had made him tense at any sign of danger. He took down his hood and looked around. Aneara saw the distant figures of people and sighed. She had to step out into the open. She had a message to deliver. Reluctantly, she stepped out from the secrecy of the forest. Her sword and many knives and daggers shone in the sun. Not a good tactic for being unnoticed. Swords were very noticeable, as she had learned in the past. She sighed and continued on her way. She saw what looked to be a short little man, about the size of a child. Most unusual. Pippin's eyes looked over at her, her something Tookish came over him. His eyes gleamed with delight. He looked around for Merry to tell him his plan, like he used to as a young hobbit. But not seeing Merry snapped him out of his childish trance. The man looked like he had sensed danger. "What an observant chap. It's good to be a child thief. Even adults fear you." She was so full of it. As if she were what he feared. But he was looking at her. Why was he looking at her of all people?? Pippin soon found himself looking at her; his hands were on his sheathed sword, even though he hadn't put them there. "Who are you" He said in a squeaky tone. Oh, crud, he was talking to her! "My name is no concern of yours." She said, uncertainly. Pippin glared with disbelief. Who was this? "Your name may be of no concern to you but your business very well may be. What with all those swords and all." Pippin said with allot less squeaky of a voice She looked at him. He seamed indeed afraid of her. How pleasant! "What, you mean these toys?" She said, playing with the hilt of her sword. "These are nothing compared to the ones I used to have." She had to sell them at a market a few years ago. Oh how she was enjoying this...... "How old are you? You don't look old enough to be wielding a sword." Pippin still didn't understand that in the world of elves and men, coming of age was sooner then Hobbits She wondered what sort of creature he was, to be so short, and yet with bravery enough to confront her. "Well?" Pippin raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?" She said, mockingly. He tapped his foot against the ground impatiently. "If you must know, I am fourteen." Why did she tell him that?? "Stupid!!" she thought to herself. Pippin frowned "Fourteen!" He ignored the question for now "Fourteen? You shouldn't be running around with weapons of war at that age young lady." He felt he was allowed to say that, as he was older then her She hated when people asked her questions, but she never answered them. Why did she just defy her rules? Could it be that she felt she could trust him? She ignored that thought. "Ah, but I've had these for a long time. I've needed them. I can't fight or hunt with my hands, can I?" she said, bordering on the edge of telling him about her parents, the one thing she had never reveled. Pippin still felt afraid of the girl and clapped his hand over his mouth having said that. His other hand grasped his sword. "There's no need of that, sir, I rarely kill people, especially ones shorter then me." She said, smiling. She was glad she had her hood on. He wouldn't see her smirk. Pippin nodded happily, but soon noticed an insult "Short? I'm quite tall; mind you, four foot six to be exact." She felt strange, calling some one sir. That hadn't happened in a while. In fact, talking to some one hadn't happened in a while. She smirked even more. "Oh! Excuse me! Yes, I see now that you are quite tall indeed. It's just that I'm a full 5 foot 3." she said mockingly. "This is getting better and better!" She thought. Pippin sighed he knew she was right. He now unknowingly had both hands on his sword. "Who are you?" he repeated the earlier question. She sighed. That question again. "Wouldn't every one like to know." she thought. "I warn you, sir, I am wanted in 5 shires." She warned the man. But seeing the alarm in his eyes, she tried to change the subject. "What sort are you, anyway, to be so small?" He twitched at the word 'Shire'. Pippin's thought strayed for a short while. He didn't want to lead the enemy into the Shire "I'm a manchild." He said with a fake boldness in his voice. "A what?" She said, confused. If only she had stayed in school...... "The child of a man, or a woman I should say" Pippin was unable to resist the smile coming to his face. She frowned. "Ha ha. You're funny. Look, what are you. I am half elf and man." What was she doing?????? Why did she say that??????? "Who are you?" he said half to get rid of the awkwardness and half just to know, and half (although he didn't know how there could be three halves) because he was still scared "Not what, who." although he was glad that he now knew what "If you must call me anything, call me Aneara." She said, annoyed at his perseverance. There was another who walked up to Pippen. She was a young elf. She looked at him. "Hullo, Pippen. Have you seen Frodo?" Pippin nodded happily "Thank you miss" he said before turning his attention to the elf She looked at the new comer. "Pippen? Ha! Is that you're name? Well, master Pippen, Answer her." "No I don't, I'm sorry" pippin gave her a look trying to say, 'If she asks, I'm not a hobbit' But soon his attention turned back. "That will be Mr. Took to you young lady." The elf smiled and nodded in gratitude, then walked away, humming a small tune. She took this as an opportunity to leave. "I really should be on my way. It was nice chatting with you, Sir Took. I haven't talked to some one like this since-" She stopped her self. "Well, uh, any way, fare well." She started to walk away, but then turned around to face him. "Oh, thanks for not turning me in, for that would have been the wise thing to do. I am a thief, after all, good day." She said, looking for a challenge. She turned back around and started on her way. Pippin walked behind her in a Hobbit sort of way, so silent not even elves could hear. His feet stayed in unison with hers as he followed She sensed some thing was under foot. She started to run. Pippin ran behind her, although hobbits aren't quite so silent when they're running. His sword was abruptly drawn, as he finally understood. A thief? She was a thief? Then there must be more. He looked up at her "And to think you're only fourteen." Pippin said boldly "Yes, I know. I am a very talented girl." "Well what are you doing in Mirkwood at such a young age?" Pippin said, forgetting that he was pretending to be a child. "And you know what? I am armed and ready. So don't try to stop me. I enjoy my life, not to mention value it! It don't matter what I'm doing here!" she said." "But you are younger then the coming of age," He paused, "For even Men, or Elves" "I have no choice but to be here! So please, I really need to go. If I don't, I'll get caught and either die or go to jail." She said desperately. Pippin raised an eyebrow. "Please, just let me be....." She said, turning. He knew it was not his place to push for answers, but he was after all a Took "Why do you have no choice?" The distant sounds of guards pounding through the streets met their ears. She sharply turned to face him. "Darn you, Master Took." she said, regaining her normal attitude. "If I'm caught, so help me...." She growled. "Because. I just don't." she said, looking around. Pippin took a few steps back in fear of her anger, and tripped over a log. He drew his sword, but not so much because she had scared him, but more because the log had. Then she got an idea. "If you show me a safe place to hide, I'll tell you every thing you want to know." She sighed and helped him up. "Deal?" she held out a hand. Pippin grinned; he had already been in Mirkwood for a day or two, so he knew his way around the area. "Deal, follow me" He shook he hand and turned away. "Where is your hide out?" She said. She almost sounded like the child she was. It bugged her was that she had just met this man, and she had to trust him with her safety. And she had to bargain for it, too. "You'll see." Pippins lead her to a large hole, not realizing that men and elves don't enjoy holes half as much as hobbits. The roof of the hole had roots but otherwise was quite clean; the ground had a thick layer of leaves. "Interesting....." she said, not minding the hole. "This is kinda like where I've been stay- I mean...." She cut herself off. "Oh crud..." She thought. She sighed. Why did it seem like she did that allot lately? "So," pippin took laid down against the wall, "Now it's your turn." Pippin swung his perfectly visible hairy feet into a comfortable story-listening position. "Ok, what do you want to know?" "Where you come from, why your here, you know." Pippin put his hands behind his head "And maybe if I'm in the mood I'll tell you a bit about myself." She rolled her eyes. Adults.... "I live where ever I go. My parents are dead. I steal to keep alive. I have to be here because I am hiding. That's my incredible sob story, Ok?" She paused. "Plus, I like it here." She added, lying. She didn't like it any where. "Why are you hiding?" Ignoring the question, she decided that it was safe and she took her hood off. Her semi short brown hair was tied back with a piece of string, and her face was covered with dirt. "How would I get out of this place?" "What do you mean? Why do you want to leave? " "I don't live here; I need to find a way out" He had been trapped in Mirkwood ever since he had been chased in by orcs a few days ago. She smiled. "You don't mind staying in the company of a criminal?" she asked. Pippin smiled "Fourteen year old criminal, but still very threatening." Pippin was feeling safer around the girl and would answer any asked questions. "So, when do you want to leave?" she asked, very close to laughing at Pippins remark. "Maybe a few days actually" Pippin remembered the orcs and slightly shuddered "So, you never told me. What is a son of man? I don't go to school......" She sighed. "Well actually I lied about that. But that is a person who was born of the race of men. Like you said you were part elf part man, a child of men would have both parents human, not elf." Pippin relaxed a bit. "Earlier you asked me what I was hiding from. Do you still want to know?" she asked. "Yes, please tell." He smiled. The girl he was dealing with wasn't just a criminal. She was also a kid. She grinned. "I was running from every thing. Orcs, Shires, This one boy who wanted to kill me, the usual. Remember, wanted girlie, even by orcs." She looked happy. "What is keeping you here? Why do you want me to smuggle you out of Mirkwood?" "What's keeping me here is that I am lost, and there are orcs everywhere out there." "I see. "She said, relating his story to hers. "Well, you don't have to worry. I'm great at fighting, not to mention leaving and stealing without being noticed." She said. Pippin leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. "When you say Shires, What do you mean? I only know of one shire" "I mean Shires. Shire also means town. What shire do you know of?" She didn't know where she had learned that. "Where do you live, Master Took? Is it far away?" "I live in the west, as far west as you could go without reaching the grey havens." She smiled for no reason. Just smiled. Mischievously. Aneara whistled. "As far west one can go without reaching the Greyhavens? You're a long way from home, master Took. Why? Anyway, we start in a few days then. Do you want people to know you're leaving or leave in secret? It works for me both ways." "Is it at all possible to search for my friends before leaving?" He said leaning against the wall again. "Yes, I'm sure that can be managed. Would I have to meet your friends?" she said, fatigue creeping into her voice. It was getting late. "Only if you want, you don't look like the kind of person who would like to meet..." Pippin stopped; if he said who it was would she not help him? "Who? Who wouldn't I want to meet?" she asked. "He's a Ranger, and very Important in Gondor." Pippin picked up a small stone and started fiddling with it "Very important." he whispered. Aneara bit her lip. "I'll keep my hood down, I suppose, like I always do. Where's Gondor? I've never been there. And would this friend turn me in?" she asked. "Gondor isn't far from here, just a couple days walk" he threw the rock in the air and caught it. "Who would they turn you in to that you're so afraid of anyway?" She shrugged. "I figure that if I'm found, I'll be in for it. I'm not in the mood to go to prison...." "Well My friends are three others like me, a man, an elf, a dwarf and a Wizard. How do you feel about those?" "Um....... I don't know. Maybe I'll just lurk in the nearby shadows." She said, her eyes closed, her head laid on her arm. "Do you know anyone here?" Pippin asked, trying to get off the subject for a while. "Besides you? No." she answered. "I'll go search for a way of transportation and food while you talk to your friends. Perhaps we'll see each other. If not, then meet me back here." She was almost asleep. Did she trust Pippen? Absolutely. He nodded. "Well then, good night." she muttered, and then fell asleep, plotting on how they were going to get out of there. Pippin stayed up a little while longer, but soon he lay down and fell asleep. The next morning, as soon as Aneara woke, she went off to find what she said she would, leaving a note for Pippen: Dear Master Took, I have gone to look for a way of transportation and food. I shall be back soon. Do not be alarmed if you should happen to see some one in the shadows, for it might be me. I look forward to our journey and hope that we meet some time today. I am curious upon who your friends are, though I shall most likely not come out in sight. Sincerely, Aneara P.S. Do you like and know how to ride horses? Pippin read the letter "Ponies are more my size." he said to himself. He leaned against the Wall to wait. Aneara found what she had been looking for and returned to the hole. "I found food and possible transportation. We're all set." She smiled. "Master Took, tell me what you're home is like." she asked. Pippin sat on his knees and smiled, he had always loved describing his home. "Rolling Hills as far as the eye can see." He put his scarf on, as he had taken it off for bed "Lush green grass, as green as the leaves of the Lothlorien brooch." He leaned against the wall and lost himself in his words, as he imagined himself and Merry running over the lands. "Quiet and peaceful, with warm air, but cool wind on your face as you run through the fields without a care, except a worry that you'll get tagged by your friend." A large grin came to his face "A world without orcs or danger, where seven meals a day are a custom and curiosity is the most enjoyable thing, because you don't have to worry about it getting you into danger, but maybe trouble." He closed his eyes and tried to remember the Shire. "It sounds beautiful." she said, smiling. Then she noticed the home- sickness in his voice and eyes. "You miss it, don't you, Pippen?" she risked saying his name. "I felt like you do now when my parents died eight years ago. It gets better, you know. It stops hurting after a while; the pain goes away. But luckily you get to go home, and you will be happy again." she said, her voice quiet, her face lined with sadness, like a normal child should act when they lose some one they love; but she quickly wiped it away, hoping he hadn't noticed. "Anyway, you're lucky that you're traveling with a thief. We criminals are experts at fighting off orcs." She grinned, hiding any pain that she felt.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Pippin opened his eyes and looked at her. "Where did you live before?" the fact that her parents had died, and she still lived intrigued him, but he didn't say anything. "I'm not sure what it was called, but I know it was beautiful. I lived some where in the country side; wild flowers grew every where, blue skies as far as the eye could see, wild horses roamed freely, birds would land on ant ones finger if they held it out. Every one was happy. My parents taught me how to wield a sword, how to ride horses, and how to identify plants and animals when I was five. But then they died, and it all changed. Now I steal to keep alive, have no friends, and fight when ever I have to." she sighed. It hurt to remember. "Your life doesn't have to be that way." He said in almost a whisper. "I know. But once you start some thing, it's hard to stop. Do you know how hard it was when I had to start stealing? Trust me; I would have never even thought of it if I could have had another choice. But I had no where to go, and no one to turn to. If I did, I would have never started." She sighed. "I can't turn back time. Look, I would stop if I had another way." She needed to change the subject, and fast! "Did you meet with you're friends?" she asked. Pippin nodded and stood to his feet outside the hole. He wouldn't push about this "Let's go." They started on they're way. The conversation had put her in a grim and quiet mood. Once and a while she smiled at Pippen to show him that every thing was fine, but other then that every thing was quiet. Then Aneara decided to break the tension. "I saw you with you're friends. Who was that... um..... Person that you were standing next to? And the one with the brown hair? What is you're race called? I mean, you explained to me what you were, but never told me what you were called." all the questions flooded out. She had to ask. "That man with you. He looked familiar. Who was he?" she had to find out, or the message she had to deliver would be useless. "Oh you mean my friend Merry? yes he's my cousin, and all time best friend" Pippin finally broke a smile, A thing he hadn't done since they started walking "We're Hobbits, or so we like to be called, but Men and Elves tend to call us Halflings" Pippin Planned on avoiding the last question but asked one of his own "At our first meet you mentioned a message, what was it?" "It was nothing. I, uh, don't need to deliver it till, uh...." she tried to think of the right words. "Till the appointed time." she needed to change the subject. "The man with you, he was from Gondor?" Gondor. The place she was to deliver the message. "How odd...." she thought. "Halflings? I like hobbits better. Halflings sound...... odd." Like Gondor. This was bugging her. She needed to stop thinking about Gondor. "Pippen, who was that man?" Pippin bit his lower lip "He was a friend of mine, a ranger called Strider" She sighed. "Strider." She looked at Pippen. "Why wouldn't you-" she was cut off by a shout as a boy about Aneara's age jumped out from a cluster of trees. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "You again... How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have you're stupid dagger!" To Pippen she said, "Remember the boy that wants to kill me? The one I told you I was hiding from? Meet Marcus." The boy glared at her. "Give it to me, and I'll let you go." he said, drawing his sword. "First of all, I do not have you're dagger. Second of all, don't you remember how many times I've beaten you before?" when Marcus didn't move, she laughed. "Stand back, this could get ugly." They started to fight. In a matter of seconds, she had both weapons in her hands. When he realized his sword was gone, he came at her with his fists. She punched him in the stomach and he went down. Pippin let out a small laugh, but before long he stopped. After the fight was over pippin laughed "Nice to meet you Marcus." Marcus struggled, trying to get to his feet. Aneara hauled him up and bound his hands. "You really need to get a life, Marcus. Don't you have anything else to do besides chasing around girls?" She smiled at Pippen. "Told ya I was good." Then she got an idea. "You know, this trip would be a lot easier if we had help....." she nodded at the boy, still trying to cope with the fact that a girl had just beaten him yet again. "Wadda ya say to good old Marcus coming with us?" Pippin's face went white, that boy had just threatened her, and now she was inviting him to come? "S-Sure if he doesn't mind seeing the ki...." pippin stopped, and looked at her "...seeing my friends." She wondered why he had paused. There was some thing he was keeping from her, and she needed desperately find out what was going on. "Don't worry, he's not staying long. Just until we find water. Do you know where a river is?" she asked a glint in her eye. "Oh, I forgot, how far until we arrive to.... er..... Where ever we're headed?" "Gondor," Pippin looked in front of himself, "If that's alright." "Fine with me." she shrugged. "Hey, Marcus, I'm gonna make you a deal. I let you leave, and you make sure I never see you're face again. Got it? Good." She pushed the boy away. "Ok, let's go." she gestured in the other direction. "Do you know the way?" Pippin gave no sign of starting walking. "Do you?" Aneara said, guessing he thought they were lost. "I was gonna say that way because I asked for directions before we left Mirkwood, but he could have given me the wrong ones...." she said. "So? Which way?" Pippin gave her a look of worry "You don't know?" She grinned. "Of course I do! I thought ahead, like always. And even if we were lost, we would have found our way anyhow. Well, let's go." she started walking. Why was he being so secretive? Why had he cut him self off? Why wouldn't he tell her that man's name? Why.....? Pippin followed, but after a few minuets of walking, he brought up a new subject "How do you feel about ..... Royalty." Aneara cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Why would she feel anything about royalty? Maybe this was why he was acting funny.... "Have you ever met any?" Pippin knew he would one day be Thain, which was LIKE king. But he didn't consider that royal. "No.... Why?" she didn't like where this was going. "Just wondering." Pippin wasn't sure when to tell her about Aragorn, but then he realized Legolas was a Prince. "Pippen, what's going on?" she asked, worried. Was he going to turn her in? She bit her lip, trying not to think about that. "Nothing." he smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's just Strider..... Is." "Oh." she said, relief flooding within her. He wasn't going to turn her in after all. "Why are you so scared of orcs?" "Well they've been chasing us since we started our journey, and I'm not all that much bigger then them. Plus I've been captured by Orcs and Uruk-hai." "Oh..." She said. She wanted to tell him that the orcs weren't chasing him, just her, and they wouldn't hurt him if they caught up with them. She was the only one who knew what she knew, and they wanted to kill her before she told any one else. But what if he became afraid and wanted rid of her? He was the closest she ever had to a friend..... His mouth was closed, but his mind seemed to wander. She couldn't lie any more. "Pippen, I, uh, I need to tell you some thing." she sighed, looking down. Pippin looked up at her. "Yeah?" "I'm not just a thief. I'm a-" but she never got to finish her sentence. Orcs ran towards them. They fought them, killing most. Then some thing strange happened. The orcs she was fighting backed away. "Pippen, run!" Aneara shouted, not knowing what was going on. She turned; ready to take her own advice. But it was too late. An arrow pierced her shoulder. She looked up at an orc holding a bow and smirking, and then fell to the ground, clutching her shoulder and crying out in pain. "Pippen...." she whispered weakly, hoping that he was alright. Pippin wasn't going to run away and let her die. He drew the Elven Dagger that was given to him as a sword. "Aragorn?!" he said out loud, hoping his friend would hear, but knowing he wouldn't "Legolas? Merry? Frodo? Sam? Gimli? Gandalf?" He repeated each of his friends names, knowing it would give away a lot he had been hiding, but if he lived through this it wouldn't matter. She tried to stand, but fell. "Pippen! Pippen, Go to King Elessar. Tell him that evil is rising once again." She said, pain starting to overtake her. "Give him the message. Hurry! The orcs will be back." By this time she was gasping for air. Pippin pulled on her legs, trying to get her away from danger, but without success. "Don't worry about me! Go!" she said faintly. After realizing that pulling her was without possibility, he turned and started to run towards Gondor. A couple of Orcs may have followed him, but he couldn't tell as he was running as fast as his hobbit legs could carry him, and not looking back. She smiled at his effort. He had tried to save her. No one had done that before. She knew the orcs were coming back to make sure she was dead, and she knew that she would most likely die. She laid her head back and fell unconscious. He ran through a large grove of trees, stumbling over roots and getting scratched by branches. Soon he emerged from the trees and ran over to a hill. When he got to the top, he was so near to Minas Tirith that he started to call "Strider, Strider." Pippin still often forgot what he was supposed to call him. He ran down the hill, he had stumbled once from running downhill too fast, but he rolled and some how reached an upright position. "Aneara.... Aneara.... Come to me, Aneara." Aneara heard the voice and recognized it. "Mother? Mother, where are you?" she cried out. "I'm right here." The girl turned to face a beautiful woman; her mother. She ran to her and through her arms around the woman's neck. Then she remembered. "No, you're dead. You and father are dead. This isn't real, none of it is real." She remembered she had gotten shot, She had sent Pippen to warn King Elessar. Back in the real world, she tossed and turned, burning with fever. Pippin soon returned on a brown pony with soldiers from Minas Tirith. King Elessar had stayed in order to protect the white city. His vow to Boromir would stand as long as he stood. He jumped off his horse and came up to her "Aneara?" Aneara heard another voice, calling her name. She slowly opened her eyes. "Pippen." she said slowly, smiling weakly. "Did- did you warn the king? Did you make it in time?" she asked, in spite of her burning shoulder and high fever. The arrow was still in her shoulder, for she hadn't the strength to pull it out. "Yes." He was afraid to lift the arrow out. "Good." she said. "Th-thank you, for coming back." It hurt to talk. She tried to stand, but, like last time, fell. "I..." She looked at him, wincing as she gathered her strength and pulled the arrow out of her shoulder. "I'm sorry we never made it to the Shire or even see you're friends." she choked on the words, her sight darkening. "I want you to have this." she yanked some thing from her neck. It was a pendent, shaped like a four cornered star with a blue gem surrounded by four tiny white ones. "It was my mothers. Keep it, to remember me if I..." she couldn't bring herself say it. Pippin took the pendent and called a soldier over to him "Take her to the house of healing" Tears began to weld in his eyes "Make sure she gets the Best of care." Then he turned back to her "You won't die if I have anything to say about it." Aneara tried to smile, but could only manage half of one, holding back tears of her own. "Thank you, Pippen. You're the only person who's cared enough to....to..." She blacked out again. Her sword sat by her hand, waiting to be picked up. Her arm and shoulder bled fiercely. Her hair was no longer tied back, but was strung out around her, and her cloak was torn and blood stained. He smiled, and as she was lifted on to the horse of one of the soldiers, he bent down and picked up her sword, and headed toward Minas Tirith Aneara slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "How long has it been?" She asked, not knowing if any one was there. "How long have I been here?" Pippin, who had been eating his breakfast, jumped up, spilling his water. "Aneara!" A large smile grew on his face. "Hullo, Pippen!" she said, grinning at his excitement. She looked around. She was in a room, on a bed, wearing white clothes instead of black. "So...." she said, not knowing what else to say. "Thank you Pippen. You saved me, not to mention warned the King. I owe you my life." she looked up. "Did you ever meet with you're friends?" she asked, changing the subject, trying to hide that she was wiping tears from her eyes. Pippin realized he couldn't put it off any longer "Well I met one when I delivered the Message...." pippin paused "And then I met my other friend, merry, after I got back." "Oh?" she said, cocking her head to one side. "You're friend, Strider, has he any other names?" She smiled, guessing why he had paused. Obviously some thing was bothering him, and she was pretty sure she knew what. She was going to tell him she knew who his 'friend' was, but chose to let him tell her him self. "King Elessar" Pippin grinned nervously, hoping she wouldn't get mad for not telling "Really?" she opened her eyes wide in mock shock. She then laughed. "I know." Then she bit her lip. "Does he know I'm here?" she asked carefully- 0. what was she thinking of course he knew she was there! "I mean......" Pippin laughed "Yes he knows" he smiled "I'm glad to see you're alright" Pippin realized the mess he had made earlier. He bent down and took a handkerchief from his pocket and started to clean it up. She smiled at his comment. "Oh crud, sorry about that..." She wanted to help him, but a sharp pain in her shoulder firmly told her to do otherwise. "So..... How long have I been here?" she asked. She was nervous, though. What would happen if The King knew that she was a thief? She knew that had no choice but to steal, because of her lack of family and age, but it wouldn't sound good to a King, nor any one else. She thought of what to do. Should she run? No, she would stay. She owed it to Pippin. What ever happened, happened. "Not long, a few days maybe. But I've been sleeping almost as much as you have, so I wouldn't know" Pippin stood up and put his hand under the dripping piece of cloth She nodded. "I'm, uh, sorry I couldn't help you more when the orcs attacked. I should have seen it coming. You were right, they were chasing us, er, I mean, me." she looked down. "They were chasing me because I found out something that would mean curtains for our world. So, the conclusion to their problem was to kill me before I told any one else what I knew. But what they didn't know was that when they attacked and I was hurt, I had told you. I'm sorry I put you in that danger." And for the first time, she really was sorry. She wasn't herself. She wasn't dark or secretive, or even threatening any more. She had changed. Pippin nodded, he realized the danger he had been in now "I've seen Danger before" he smiled nervously "Ha! I knew there was more to you than meets the eye!" She grinned. "So, what happened? And don't you dare say nothing. I know there's a story behind this, like how you got stuck in Mirkwood; Come on! You didn't just decide to take a walk and end up on the other side of Middle Earth." She sat up, unable to lie down any longer. Despite her enthusiasm, she felt tired. She winced when she sat up, because her shoulder still hurt, but she wasn't going to let Pippen get away with not telling. She hoped the hobbit wouldn't see the tiredness in her eyes and movement. If he did, he would probably say "you look like you need rest", or "That's enough for now". She knew how adults were..... Pippin figured that the ring had been destroyed so it would be safe enough. "A friend of mine got stuck with something, a weapon created by a dark lord, He set out to destroy it, but it couldn't be destroyed very easily. If it got into the hands of the enemy, I'm not quite sure what would happen" Without thinking he put the soaked cloth in his pocket, then winced, realizing what he had done. Aneara laughed, but then started coughing. "Nice going, Master Took. Putting a wet cloth in you're pocket. Very clever." She paused to stop coughing and catch her breath. "I've heard some thing similar to what you just told me, only it contained a RING, an elf, a dwarf, 2 men, a good wizard, and 4 hobbits, ents, a seeing stone called Plantir, a bad wizard...... and Dark Lord Souron. Would that be the same story, Pippen? Or should I say, Paragrin?" she grinned at her own cleverness. Pippin's cheeks turned red, especially when she said Plantir as it made him remember the incident "yes" he said quietly taking the cloth out of his pocket "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Pippen! Yes, you made a mistake, but look on the bright side! You saved Capt. Whatshisname from his father." She smiled; mad at herself for making him so quiet. "Blast it! Why'd ya have to open you're big mouth, Aneara?" she thought, scolding herself. Pippin nodded, but how did she know about that? How did she know that it was him who looked into the Plantir? She started coughing again, unable to stop. "I don't- don't know what's- wr- wrong with me!" she said in between breaths. "What's- wrong?" she asked, noticing that he was looking at her with a strange look on his face. "Pippen? Are- are- you alright?" Pippin smiled and nodded. Looking back on his mission, he felt pretty lucky, having lived. She tried to stop coughing, and managed to succeed to some extent. "Good." she laid back, because it was hurting her shoulder. She felt very tired, but wouldn't fall asleep. Her eyelids were drooping, and she was on the verge of yawning, but quickly did her best to try and distain it, hoping that Pippin hadn't noticed. Pippin sat down on the floor, his mind wandering She suddenly felt that she could no longer stay awake, and closed her eyes. She thought about what had happened over the days; how she had, for the first time, made a friend, how near death she had been, how Pippen saved her life. She then drifted off into sleep, her thoughts tumbling about in her mind. Pippin smiled, she needed her rest, and he walked out of the room, and wandered into the gardens of the house of healing. Aneara woke up embarrassed that she had fallen asleep. Noticing that Pippen was no where to be seen, she slowly got out of the bed. She wandered out of the room, careful not to make noise. She looked at her surroundings. "It's so....." Pippin saw her come out and started to walk toward her She saw him and smiled. "Hullo!" She said, rubbing her shoulder. "Sorry I fell asleep..." Pippin smiled, "you needed your rest" Aneara looked at the ground. She was startled. It was unlike her to feel this way, embarrassed. "Hey, you know, I just thought of something." she said, running her fingers through her hair and frowning. "What ever happened to Marcus? I certainly hope the orcs didn't...." her voice trailed off. She glanced down at her wounded shoulder and looked up. Pippin was silent; he couldn't tell her they didn't, because it was not unlikely that they did. She shrugged, which turned out to be a mistake, as soon she found out. "Ah well..." She said, wincing. She also realized she was twisting her hair into a knot, and quickly stopped, grinning. Pippin pondered all the possibilities for the situation "So tell me about this 'Treebeard'." She said, trying to change the subject. "He was tall and he looked like a tree" He answered blankly, because his mind was still on the young boy "Wow, that's.... interesting..." she said, noticing the worried look on his face. "You alright?" Pippin shook his head to get back to the world "Hmm?" "Welcome back!" she laughed. "No, seriously, are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine" He smiled, but the smile left before long "Do you think we..." Pippin looked at her injury "Or.... I should go look for him?" She thought about this for awhile. Marcus was trouble waiting to happen, but he didn't deserve death. "Well," she said slowly, "He didn't out-smart me, and I was out-smarted by orcs...." Ouch. "If you want; I suppose... I mean, you're older than me, so it's you're decision, But I wouldn't suggest you go alone." Pippin nodded "Then I guess I cannot go" "Do you want to go?" she asked. She could risk showing her face to those bloody orcs again..... Risk getting killed.... She weighed her chances of living. Not very high. A challenge perhaps? Yes. "I could go with you, if you wish to go search for him." "But you're..." "I'm fine." As if to prove a point, she shrugged. BIG mistake. "See? I'm fine." she said, biting her lip. Pippin shook his head "No, you can't go" She wanted to argue, but decided not to. He was an adult, and adults were not easily persuaded. But maybe she could..... Pippin sighed. Aneara considered her options. She could beg. No, he would win; she had never begged in her life. She could run to look for the boy herself, but Pippen had done so much for her. Not an option. Her mind raced, and she couldn't think of any more answers. "Well maybe we can work something out" Silence! She made a mental note to use that more often. It worked! "So?" "Sure, I'm all for it!" she said, confused. How could they work some thing out? Either she went with him or she didn't. This was where her cleverness was useless. He smiled "Shall we walk or ride?" "Which would you prefer?" she asked, trying to decide which would be less painful. "Riding would get us there faster, and would provide a quick escape. But on foot we would be less noticed."  
  
Chapter Three  
  
She then got an idea. "I know how to get a ride quick. We could start out walking, and if an escape is needed, I'll find one." The girl said, grinning. Pippin raised an eyebrow "How?" "It's a secret." she said, still grinning. She loved her idea; she had done it before, and hoped they would need a quick escape. Pippin frowned, "Alright we'll do that" She laughed. "Don't look so worried! Every thing will be fine." She hoped. "We probably won't even need an escape plan." That was a lie, and she knew it. Of course they would! "Alright" Pippin was still a little bit worried about this. They had a Short man the height of a small child, and an injured girl "When do you wish to leave?" she asked, trying to figure out what they would do with Marcus if they found him. They would need help. "The orcs are no dought still out there. It will most likely take more then just you and I." she raised an eye brow. "Perhaps you should ask some one else to also come along?" Pippin Nodded "Alright, I'm sure we could find someone" Aneara's thoughts tumbled mercilessly around in her mind. This was a risk she had never dreamed of taking. The limits of her trust would have to be lengthened. Pippin started walking to find someone Aneara walked beside him. She started to hum a small tune, trying to get her mind off of things. He smiled, He recognized the song, but he didn't say anything "So...." she said, thinking of nothing else to say. She noticed him smiling and cocked her head to one side. "What?" "That song," He said as he walked, "Where did you learn it?" "I, uh, I don't remember." she lied. "If we're going to look for Marcus, then I probably need to find my normal clothes. White is a bit noticeable..." she said, tugging at the shirt's hem. He nodded, "Yeah, I think they were taken to the level below." Legolas walked along the streets of Gondor, happily whistling to himself an elvish tune. He had come to see Aragorn, but the king was no where to be found. He wondered if any of his other friends were here, like Merry or Pippen, or even Gimli. He doubted they would be here, of all places. He had heard that Pippen had left for the Shire a few days back, but was ambushed by orcs. He apparently had someone go with him, and that unfortunate person was shot, so they had to come back. He headed for the house of healing, where he supposed Pippen would be if he still remained in Gondor. She nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you later then?" "Yep!" Pippin started to walk. What he was looking for, he didn't know. Aneara smiled and wandered off, having no idea where she was going. He didn't know how, but he had wandered back to the room she had been staying in. Aneara smiled and wandered off, having no idea where she was going. Legolas had entered the house of healing and was heading to the gardens. As he walked, he bumped into a girl. "Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized. The girl simply smiled, nodded, and quickly walked away. "Right then..." He didn't know how, but he had wandered back to the room she had been staying in. Aneara held her shoulder and made a mental note telling herself not to bump into any more people, hence the pain it caused. Merry Walked through the gardens. Fiddling with a stone he found "Level below.... How to get to the level below..." she muttered to herself. "Pippin, how did you get back here?" she asked, mistaking the hobbit as her friend. Merry looked up in surprise. Then he looked around to make sure Pippin wasn't behind him. Pippin looked around at the room. "Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else." She said, startled. There were other hobbits in Gondor? But Pippen said they rarely left the Shire... "Ah," Merry recalled that she had called him Pippin, "I believe I'm the cousin of who you thought I was." "You're Meridoc Brandy- I mean, Merry?" she said, stopping before she said his full name. Merry smiled "That's right." "Pippin didn't tell me you were here." she said, holding out her hand. She was about to ask about Sam and Frodo, but didn't. "Hold you're tongue, Aneara. Don't spill the beans." she thought. "He wandered that way, if you're looking for him." she pointed to her left. "I need to get to the next level. Do you happen to know where that is?" "Sure, Just..." Merry started to point but couldn't find the words to explain it "Why don't I just show you?" "Yeah..." she said, smiling. This was some one she could trust. She knew it almost as fast as she learned to trust Pippin. The elf some how wandered into a room. He looked around and saw the hobbit he had been looking for. "Pippin!" Merry led her to where he assumed she was trying to get to "Is this where you're going?" Pippin turned around. Realizing that it was Legolas, he smiled "Legolas." "Yes." she said, smiling, though her mind was on other things. "A bow! That's what I'll bring. Show that stupid orc...." She thought happily. "Alright, one down, eight to go." He had gotten himself a sense o' humor. "How have you been?" he asked, secretly laughing at his joke. Merry turned to leave. "Good and you?" "Hey, uh, Merry," She said, deciding on whether or not to use his full name, "I'll bet Pippen is gonna want to see you." "Fine. Have you seen Aragorn around?" he asked. Merry turned back around "You know where he is?" "No, he's probably busy anyway." Then an idea came into pippin's head "Hey Legolas, what to come somewhere with me?" "I have a pretty good guess. Just go back to the level we came from and turn to you're right. Go down the hall and the last room on you're left is where he is most likely to be. Tell him I'll be there in a sec." she smiled, turning to the room where she had spotted her clothes. "Where?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Merry nodded and turned around to leave again "To save someone" "Ah ha!" she said, grabbing the clothes. "Do I know this someone?" he asked. "I thought you brought the person who went with you back here." Merry started to walk, trying to remember what she had said. Pippin shook his head "No, it's the person's friend...ish .... Enemy.... um..." Pippin wasn't quite sure what to call him. Aneara stepped in the room where Pippen was, once more clad in black. She noticed Merry hadn't arrived yet and frowned; not that any one could see it, because her hood was pulled over her head, hiding her face. She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed. "Um.... Are you looking for someone?" Legolas asked the suspicious looking figure carefully. Pippin didn't recognize the figure at first, but didn't say anything because he suspected he knew. Merry strayed through the gardens, hoping he remembered what the girl had said. "Who's the elf?" She asked in a low voice, smirking at their confusion, and nodding at Legolas. "Do you know him?" Legolas asked Pippen. Pippin smiled "I think so, Aneara?" Merry wandered into the room. "There you are mistaken, my dear hobbit. Aneara is a girl's name, and clearly the elf is not a girl." She grinned. Legolas stared at the figure. Who was this? "I mean you, are Aneara?" "Me? One could assume so..." she laughed. "Yes." She noticed Merry and smiled. "What took you so long?" "Aneara?" So, not a boy. A girl. "I got a little lost." Merry blushed. "Ah." She turned back to Pippen. "You still haven't answered my question. Who's the elf?" "Oh! This is Legolas." Legolas of Mirkwood. A member of the fellowship. "I see." She didn't trust elves. At all. "Nice to meet you too." He muttered. "Hey Aneara, I thought maybe Legolas and Merry could come?" "Suits me." A lie. The elf gave her the creeps. He kept staring at her. "This is the person who got shot?" Legolas didn't like the look of her. "A girl?" Pippin noticed a bit of tension "Yea, this is the one" "So..." She was glad she had her hood on. Elves were honest. Too honest..... "Hmmm...." His gaze remained on the girl. "When are we leaving?" "As soon as possible or whenever you're ready." She didn't say anything, just stood there, leaning on the wall and fiddling with the hilt of her sword. "Where are we going?" Merry asked, feeling quite out of what was going on. "We forgot to tell you?" She asked. Merry nodded. "Well, there's this dude who wants to.... Well, wants to kill me. Anyway, he attacked us before the orcs, and we're not sure if he's okay or not, so we're gonna go look for him." She would fill him in on everything later, when the elf wasn't present. Merry looked puzzled "He tried to kill you and now you're trying to save him?" "It's, um...." she searched for the words. "It's a long story." Merry nodded "Ok then, I'm ready" She turned to leave the room. Legolas frowned. She was hiding some thing, and he was going to find out what that was. Merry and Pippin Followed. Legolas walked behind them. "You could take the hood off, ya know." "Or I could just leave it on." She said, smirking. Pippin smirked, too. "Fine then." Legolas mumbled. Pippin walked silently behind Aneara. Merry was beside him. Aneara glanced behind her at the elf. She was gonna have to keep away from him. He frowned. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Pippen, quietly, so she couldn't hear. Pippin shrugged "It seems she has a problem with you, or rather elves in general. But she never said anything." "Curiosity killed the cat, Legolas." She smirked. "Or in you're case, the elf." She mumbled. He shouldn't be so nosey.... Merry turned to Pippin "Has she been like this the whole time?" Pippin smiled in reply "I'll be right back." Legolas said, slipping into the trees. "Finally!" She sighed in relief. "Look, before he comes back, I should fill you in on the whole story." How much should she say? The elf could be listening. Merry and Pippin smiled "Merry, the reason that the boy we're looking for wants to kill me is he thinks I stole his father's dagger." she grinned. "And he has a good reason, too. You see, my friend, I am a thief. Wanted in five shires." her grin widened, (Not that anyone could see. She still had her hood on). Merry's eyes widened "And you trust her?" he bellowed to Pippin, who only shrugged "That's just like you, Pip." "Not so loud!" She said, startled at his reaction. "Goodness, Merry! I'm only 14! Why shouldn't he trust me? I'm very trustable, thank you very much. And I'm stretching my limits trusting you as well as Pippen, just so you know." She inhaled, realizing she hadn't taken a breath all through her speech. "FOURTeen?!" Merry began in a yell but ended up quiet after realizing what she had said about being quiet. "You hold many surprises!" "Yes, yes, fourteen." she grinned again. "Any thing else that I've forgot? Oh yes! I have no parents. They died when I was six." she sighed. "That should cover everything." Legolas came out of the woods right after she had finished. "Aw, crumb! You didn't get eaten by a wild boar or some thing. Pity...." she said. Merry and Pippin began to whisper amongst themselves. Merry had a few questions he had to ask pippin about Aneara. "Isn't it though?" he smiled. Aneara ignored the whispering hobbits. "What were you doing, any way?" she asked. "Oh, nothing." he replied. "What's with them?" he said, gesturing at the hobbits. "They're just catching up." The whispering stopped and merry looked up at Aneara. So many things he wanted to ask her, but he knew he shouldn't; not in front of Legolas anyway, she wouldn't like that. When Legolas had walked ahead, Aneara smiled and whispered, "Later.", so only Merry could hear. Legolas walked silently ahead, thinking about what to do. Was she dangerous? He had no idea. Pippin was getting the urge to say something; he knew he shouldn't, but something Tookish was making him want to say something. He turned to merry and started another conversation with whispering, just to solve the urge. It was quiet. The only sound she heard was Merry and Pippin whispering. She wanted to talk, but kept quiet. She thought of her home, of the orcs, of her shoulder. "My shoulder..." She thought. It still hurt; allot. The more she thought about it, the more and more it hurt. She winced and tried to think of some thing else, hoping no one had noticed. The whispering continued, sometimes it rose to quiet talking; but it mostly stayed in whisper. Legolas decided to walk in the trees, away from the girl. They weren't hitting it off too well.... "So.....?" She said, happy that Legolas was gone. Where are you from?" The question came out of Merry's mouth as soon as Legolas was out of sight. Pippin laughed quietly at his haste in asking. "I'm not sure what it was called, but I know it was beautiful. I lived some where in the country side; wild flowers grew every where, blue skies as far as the eye could see, wild horses roamed freely, birds would land on ant ones finger if they held it out." The same exact explanation as she told Pippin. "That's how I remember it." Merry couldn't help but smile, hearing her explanation reminded him of home, reminded him of how far he had come. "My race is human and elf. Half and half. I really don't like elves, though. They're too honest for my taste, if you get my meaning." She winked. Merry grinned. He thought Hobbits were quite honest, but he figured he should keep quiet She saw him grin. "What?" she asked. "Hobbits are quite Honest." Pippin replied as if he had read Merry's mind "Ah, but I haven't had bad experiences with hobbits. Infact, I just found out what a hobbit is." she grinned. Merry nodded to show that he understood. Then he came to his second question; "Why are you here?" he tilted his head in wonder. "I, uh, I......." She couldn't answer his question, she didn't know. Merry stayed silent, waiting for an answer that wasn't there Just then, Legolas showed up, and for once, she was glad to see him. "What did I miss?" he asked. Pippin and Merry shrugged in unison. "You guys chat for awhile. This is where I last saw Marcus. I'm gonna go look for him. Be right back." she walked into the trees. "She okay?" Merry nodded, Pippin replied "Yea" But their answers came at the same time. Aneara wondered through the trees. Suddenly, a dagger was at her throat and her hands were being held behind her. "Long time no see." A familiar voice hissed in her ear. "I think I found him." she called to her friends, her voice shaking. Legolas would see her face, because her hood was pulled down, but as long as she lived, she didn't care. Pippin looked into the direction she had gone, and then started walking, Merry followed closely. "You know, this is the last straw. Give me the dagger and I'll let you go." Marcus growled. "I told you, I don't have it!" she said through clenched teeth, thinking of what to do. "Yes, you do. Now give it up. If you don't I'll......" his voice trailed. She knew he would, and that she would lose if they faught, because of her shoulder. Pippin ran up to the two, followed closely by merry. Merry opened his mouth. "So she comes to save you and you try to kill her?"  
  
Chapter Four Aneara grinned. "It seems that I am fair game when it comes to near death experiences." She looked back at Marcus, (as well as she could, any way...) "I still don't see why you're freaking out over a stupid dagger! Any way, I don't have it." "Came to...?" He frowned, puzzled, but quickly wiped it away. "You lie! You're a thief, and I know that you have it!" She snickered. "Well, guess what; you're dead wrong. Ha!" She paused, finding a slight glitch in her victory. "You know, this is a very unfair fight. I'm wounded, my hands are being held behind my back, and I have a knife at my throat." She observed. Pippin wanted to mention that she had three others on her side, but he didn't. She noticed the look in Pippins eyes; and Marcus did too. "Don't get any ideas...." He warned them. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Wouldn't want to loose my head." She mumbled. Legolas walked up. What's going on?" he asked, staring at Aneara's face. "Hey look, Marcus," Pippin smiled, "It's an Elf." Marcus shifted uncomfortably. "And?" "Yes, Marcus, an elf...." She taunted. "Shut up, Aneara. You're days are numbered." She smiled. "Can you count them on one hand or two?" A small trickle of blood ran down her neck. "Easy, easy......" she said. "Again, what's going on?" Legolas was reaching for an arrow. "An unfortunate misunderstanding" pippin frowned Just then an arrow whirled past them. "Please tell me that was you..." She said, looking at Legolas. "It wasn't me." Marcus, please stop being stupid. I'll buy you five new daggers if you want." Another arrow flew past. "No...." Marcus appeared VERY determined. I REFUSE to beg. If you don't cooperate I'll-" She growled. He smiled in amusement. "Oh please. You can't do any thing; hence you're shoulder." She closed her eyes, deciding on what to do, then opened them again and sighed. "I'm gonna regret this...." She jerked from his grasp and ran in the other direction. "Where are you going??" Legolas called after her, grabbing Marcus. I know where the orcs will be. I gotta fight them!" she shouted over her shoulder. She knew she couldn't fight them and live. But if she did manage to beat the imposable, she promised her-self that she would stop lying and tell Pippin the truth. The whole truth. "You can't fight them alone" Merry called out "You'll be Killed" Pippin added both Hobbits looked at each other "we need to try" Pippin shrugged before both Hobbits turned to run after her Her shoulder throbbed from jerking away from Marcus, but she still ran; and when she saw the hobbits following her, she ran faster. She unsheathed her sword at the first glimpse of an orc, wishing that her friends would turn back. She didn't want them to risk their lives; again. An arrow flew past, followed by a number of orcs. So many! She thought at the unexpected size of the group. Legolas bound Marcus, trying t o figure out what was going on. Why are you so determined to kill her?" He asked the boy. "Why are you traveling with a thief?" Marcus retorted. "A thief.......? Pippin and merry had troubles keeping up. and eventually they had to follow only by footprints and sounds. Which was the dashing fellow that had the pleasure of shooting me?" she shouted through the clashing of blade hitting blades. An orc stepped forward, the one whom Aneara recognized as the one she was looking for. "Let me congratulate you, my friend, in almost succeeding to eliminate me. She said with a smirk. "I'm gonna give you another chance to prove your self worthy of the title Orc." she said, challenging him. She was digging her self deep. This orc had already beaten her, not to mention almost kill her, but she didn't care. It never occurred to her that, as only her luck would have it, she could die as result to her bravery. She stepped towards her enemy and they began to fight. Pippin and merry heard the clanking of metal "This way" Merry cried. They ran toward the orcs and starred for a second. She glanced at the hobbits. "I-can-handle-this, guys." But while she had looked away from the battle, the orc's sword gashed her side. Aneara didn't flinch. "Wow. That was pretty stupid of me to look away. I congratulate you for another successful wound, but it's gonna take more then that to get rid o' me." she said, the smallest note of pain and defeat in her voice. She kept fighting, despite the blood flowing from the wound, and hoped the hobbits wouldn't interfere. "She isn't gonna make it" Pippin shouted. He began to walk forward and he reached his hand over to grab his dagger, but his arm was grabbed by Merry "There's nothing we can do" Pippin shook his arm out of his cousin's grasp "So you're suggesting we let her die? You came with me this far, what's stopping you now?" Merry's eyes strayed to the ground. The orc managed three deep cuts on her arms and another cut in the same place as the previous wound before she finally fell to her knees, breathing hard. The orcs laughed, and suddenly, she found herself doing the same. They stopped taunting to figure out what was so funny (orcs aren't to bright....). "So you think you've beaten me? I've lived eight years on my own, faced more intimidating creatures then you, and you think you've won? You've forgotten one important thing." She stood and, with one swift move, beheaded the orc. "Thieves are impossible to kill." She smirked, grabbing a bow and pulling an arrow from her quiver, shooting orc after orc. "My, my, my, how my aim has improved since I last used one of these!" But soon she hadn't the strength to even stand. Her head was swimming and her sight was darkening, and she didn't know how much longer she would last. Pippin starred out in horror. Then he began walking forward an a rushed pace. Merry again reached out his hand but this time Pippin saw it coming and dodged it "PIPPIN!" Merry called "Pippin you can't win" Merry ran forward, stumbling over rocks "And she can?" Pippin said, his eyes fixed on the orcs "I'm not going to stand here and let you die" Merry ran up beside his cousin and drew his sword "I'll fight with you Pippin, but I can not be sure any of us will survive" Pippin looked at Merry smiled and drew his own sword "Thank you Merry" Aneara gathered her strength and stood again, determined. She shot until her arrows ran out, and then fought with her sword. She didn't know how long she would last, but she refused to let her friends risk her friend's lives for her sake. "Pippen! Merry! No! I can-I can..." She once more fell to her knees, having no strength left in her, crying out in pain as yet another sword bit into her side. "I can't do this..." Legolas ran up, shooting orcs along the way. He saw Aneara, falling to the ground, and the hobbits nearby, drawing their swords, and fought the orcs, hard. (They never had a chance.......) Pippin cringed. The memory of Boromir's death shot through his mind. Merry looked at him "What's wrong?" Pippin looked at the ground and back up "come on merry. I won't let it happen again" Pippin felt the guilt as if he had killed Boromir. "What are y...?" Merry nearly asked but was interrupted by Legolas running in. Pippin soon began to run into the fight, followed by Merry. Legolas looked at Aneara, who was currently trying to stand up, having failed many other attempts, and kept fighting. Aneara fell again, but this time saw opportunity. An orc lay dead in front of her, a quiver of arrows at his side. She seized them and started to shoot at orcs, hardly missing a one, despite her darkening vision. Merry and Pippin both started fighting; But some how, the thought of Boromir gave Pippin strength. Soon the orcs were all dead. Legolas rushed over to Aneara, who, seeing that there were no more things to shoot, fell back to the ground, making sure she didn't burst into tears. No, Pippin had already seen her cry; she wouldn't let that happen again. So she lay there, bleeding and gasping for air. Pippin and Merry ran up to her but Pippin was the first to speak "We need to get her back to Minas Tirith, Hurry" Merry looked at Legolas Aneara was losing consciousness. "Tanya awra, Legolas!" She said, wincing in pain as he lifted her from the ground. "Uuma dela, Aneara, Cor ama thar aden." Legolas assured her, not sure how she learned to speak elvish. "How are we going to get her to Minas Tirith?" Pippin looked around "You could carry her" He said, not knowing any other way "Oh, that's quite alright, I'll walk..." Se made Legolas drop her and started to limp away, slowly, but tripped on the third step. Mean-while, Marcus was still tied up, trying to escape the elf's knots. "No Aneara, You can't" Pippin frowned. "I-I suppose you're right......" she sighed. "Hello? I'm still here! Where is everyone???" Marcus shouted. Pippin went close to her ear. "Would you mind if the elf carried you?" "I guess not..." She weighed her chance of living. Not very high. Legolas was her only option. She looked up, embarrassed and miserable, as the elf lifted her into his arms. "I'll never live this down...." "What ever happened to that boy?" Merry asked. "He's..... Right there." Legolas nodded towards the struggling figure. Aneara clamped her eyes shut. Not him, too....... "What happened to her?" Marcus asked, wide eyed. She groaned. Pippin looked at Merry "Orcs" Merry said Aneara moaned. "We have to hurry...." Legolas said, looking worried. She wouldn't last long. "What should we do with him?" He asked, turning his attention back to Marcus. Merry looked at Pippin who was starring pitifully at Marcus. Suddenly Aneara started to struggle against Legolas's grip. Legolas set her down, startled. The girl kicked, tossed, & turned, digging her fingers into the ground. "Pippin!" She cried, searching for her friend, but, though her eyes were open, she couldn't see him. She could see nothing except what seemed to be walls of fire, trapping her. "Pippin!" She stopped moving. Her vision went black. Pippin ran up to her. "Aneara, it's okay. I'm right here." He attempted to reassure her. Merry looked up at Legolas "Is she gonna be okay?" Hearing his friend's question, Pippin looked up at Legolas hopefully. "I.... We need to hurry." He said, his face grim. Hallucinations were not a good sign. "Pippen...." She whispered. "She's got a fever, ya know." Marcus pointed out, looking at Aneara. "Mr. Elf person, if you untie me, I think I know how to help her." The boy decided to put aside his anger for a moment. She needed help..... Merry looked at Marcus, then at Legolas, curious what he would decide. Legolas looked thoughtful for a second. "Alright..." He untied Marcus, keeping a watchful eye on the lad. "I need something to cover her with." Marcus said, walking up to the girl. He would of used his cloak, but he hadn't brought it. He rummaged around for something in his bag, pulled out a flask, and held it to Aneara's lips. "Come on..." Marcus mumbled, frowning. The liquid ran into her mouth, and she started to coughed uncontrollably. Pippin stepped back to make room for Marcus to work. "Will she be okay?" Merry asked. He glanced at Merry. "I don't know. It's pretty bad...." Marcus thought for a while on how to get her to Minas Tirith faster. "I have a horse; you could use that....." Pippin shook his head "But she can't ride" He said "And neither of us can take her" Merry added. Um...." Legolas shifted uncomfortably. "I can ride, but..." Aneara slowly, reluctantly opened her eyes. "Guess what I saw, Pippin?" She whispered. Pippin drew his attention to Aneara, completely Ignoring Legolas. "What?" He asked. Merry, However, didn't take his attention off Legolas "But what?" he whispered angrily "Are you suggesting we let Marcus take her?" Merry didn't usually get mad at Legolas, but he was already finding it hard that, again, he was helpless to the group. He felt like a mere piece of baggage slowing them down. "Are you suggesting I leave you and Pippin here with him?" Legolas asked. He shot an untrusting glance at Marcus. "Wow, now I know how Aneara feels..." The boy muttered. "The white shores, Pippin. I saw the white shores." Aneara said softly, a weak smile forming on her face. She closed her eyes. Soon her smile disappeared and she began coughing again. Pippin smiled, thinking of the smile as an attempt to reassure her, but knowing he was trying reassure himself. "It's going to be Okay" he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. "Better two that can at least run if the worst should happen" Merry said angrily, not being able to stand the thought of Aneara having to go with Marcus. "Fine. Where's this horse?" Marcus led Legolas into the trees. They returned with a horse. Aneara had slipped into unconsciousness. Her fever was rising at a rapid pace, and each breath she took was weaker, and more like gasps each time. Legolas gently picked her up and put her carefully onto the horse then climbed onto the animal's back. He sent a warning glance at Marcus, and then rode off in the direction of Minas Tirith. Tears filled up in Pippins eyes as he watched them ride away. Merry looked at Marcus. Both were silent. Soon Legolas arrived in Minas Tirith. He carried Aneara to the House of Healing. "She needs help!" He said hurriedly as someone rushed to their aid. "So....... I guess I'll be going now...." Marcus said, starting to walk away. Merry grabbed his arm "But..." He didn't want to admit it, but Marcus wasn't what he was worried about. Marcus looked down at the hobbit. "But....?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Merry looked down to escape Marcus gaze. Then he turned to Pippin who only shrugged. Merry released his grasp. "Ok, then......?" He said, confused. Legolas made sure Aneara was being looked after then rode off to get his friends. Merry shook his head "Go ahead." he knew he had no control over Marcus. "Are you sure?" Marcus asked, now looking at Pippin. "We'll be okay, Merry." Pippin said. "Yeah." Merry said "Legolas will be back soon." "Alright then..." He walked away. Legolas arrived a few minutes later. "What happened to Marcus?" He asked. He left" Pippin said quietly. "Oh. I guess he forgot about his horse." Legolas shrugged. "Well, come on, we might as well get back to Minas Tirith." He gestured towards the horse. "How are we all gonna fit?" Pippin inquired. It's a big horse." Legolas replied, some what amused. He stroked the horse's mane. Pippin nodded and walked over to the horse, Merry followed. Legolas climbed on helped the hobbits onto the horse. They then rode swiftly to Minas Tirith. Pippin slept for a while on the way but Merry stayed awake. "Pippin, wake up." Legolas said as they reached their destination. Pippin opened his eyes slowly. Legolas hurried to the room where Aneara was. She was lying on a bed, still unconscious. Her breathing had calmed down, and there were bandages covering the cuts on her arms. "Is she going to be okay?" Pippin asked after yawning.


End file.
